Melt
by rampage tonberry
Summary: pyro/iceman smut. text based. but sort of steamy. was getting a feel for the charachters.


On the fire escape.  
  
Session Start: Sat May 10 00:00:01 2003  
  
Session Ident: #x-men  
  
* `^` Bobby walks by, ground level, and looks up. "Hey."  
  
* _ John waves sort of, closing the lighter. "Hey." Not making a motion to go down.  
  
`^` Bobby Whatcha up to? ....don't you have class now?  
  
* _ John shrugs. "Study hall..."  
  
* `^` Bobby nods, doing that sexy half-grin. "Ah. Hn... mind if I join you?"  
  
* _ John looks impartial. "Whatever." in that i-don't-care cooler than thou way but not insultingly.  
  
* `^` Bobby easily jumps and climbs up to where John is, and sits near but not too close to him.  
  
* _ John goes back to playing with the lighter, "so, don't you have class?" mocking the manner he was asked maybe a little.  
  
`^` Bobby Nah. We got out early.   
  
* _ John smirks faintly. "What, cos you've already taken the AP test?"  
  
`^` Bobby That was the excuse. But I think Jean was just sick of us all.   
  
_ John Ah, right. Sick of the brilliant, 'good kids'...  
  
`^` Bobby ....  
  
* _ John doesn't say anymore to that, conjuring the flame from the lighter a bit higher into a larger, more impressive flare, before letting it die.  
  
* `^` Bobby watches, doing a fainter version of the sexy half grin. He thinks that's awesome.  
  
* _ John notices, sending little sparks to swirl around Bobby, but like he's not paying attention. at a safe enough distance.  
  
* `^` Bobby grins, watching them for a bit then freezing them. Well, making little fire shaped ice things.  
  
* _ John pouts very faintly, and then sends little bits of fire to melt the ice things, preferably all over Bobby  
  
* `^` Bobby makes a face, looks amused though, and freezes the fire escape. Cold seat.  
  
* _ John melts it again, and begins to wonder if this could result in them both thoroughly drenched. licks his lips very faintly at the idea of Bobby in clinging, wet clothing...  
  
* `^` Bobby is thinking similar thoughts, and makes something big and icy for him to melt all over both of them.  
  
* _ John melts it, drenching both of them in the process. and can't help checking Bobby out, though makes attempt to hide it.  
  
* `^` Bobby pouts. "Gah. We're soaked." As if he doesn't like it... right.  
  
* _ John protests, "well, its your fault..." and strips off his own teeshirt, not intending it to cling like it does and make the show it does.  
  
`^` Bobby You melted it. *pulls his shirt off, too. following John's lead, not wanting to be out done.*  
  
* _ John very faintly licks his lips, "It would have melted eventually..."  
  
`^` Bobby Not for awhile... not on us..   
  
_ John Well, whatever... should go inside and change...  
  
* `^` Bobby has a sudden urge to yell, "No, don't!" He likes him like that. But instead, just nods and blushes faintly at that first would-be reaction. "Yeah. probably a good idea."  
  
* _ John raises an eyebrow at the blush but heads to his room, not indicating whether or not Bobby is expected to follow.  
  
* `^` Bobby does follow, intending to go to his room, which is a couple down from John's.  
  
* _ John leaves the door open for Bobby to follow or not, bending down to rummage through a drawer for fresh, clean pants.  
  
* `^` Bobby stands in the doorway. Not sure whether he's invited or not, but not wanting to stop staring at that ass. Eep. blush.  
  
* _ John looks up briefly, waves him in, and goes back to looking for pants. seeming unable to find the right ones.  
  
* `^` Bobby steps all the way in, and just watches.  
  
* _ John strips out of his wet jeans, having to sort of peel them off. He does so rather slowly but not enough for Bobby to be able to tell if this is for his benefit or not.  
  
* `^` Bobby likes it, either way, and can't seem to look away.  
  
* _ John pauses before removing his boxers to look up to see if Bobby is watching openly to let him notice.  
  
* `^` Bobby goes o_o when John looks up at him, then looks away quickly. Blushing more.  
  
* _ John pauses before removing them, going to shut the door. on the way past him on the way back, sliding a hand carelessly down Bobby's bare chest.  
  
* `^` Bobby opens his mouth to ask what that was for, but nothing comes out. He just stands there awkwardly.  
  
* _ John stands there, as if to change, and sheds his boxers. shoes and socks were off already.  
  
_ (there being over by the dresser)  
  
* `^` Bobby looks away politely, and crosses his arms somewhat nervously. He glances up to peek a few times, when he thinks John isn't looking.  
  
* _ John looks at him pointedly but rather seductivley when he catches him, at one point. rummaging for boxers that he's hoping he won't have to put on quite yet.  
  
* `^` Bobby starts to look away, but notices the seductive look and just keeps staring, then. Testing this out.  
  
* _ John nods faintly, like that's the right response, and from the slightly bent over position asks, "You like what you see?"  
  
* `^` Bobby starts to answer, but has to clear his throat. "Uh... y-yeah. I guess."  
  
* _ John smirks, walking much closer to him, almost touching. "And you like guys, that way?" sounds seductive still, but lightly teasing.  
  
`^` Bobby ...apparently.   
  
* _ John ghosts his hand over Bobby's pants, about where his member should be, like he's checking on the apparently bit.  
  
* `^` It's obvious. Yeah. Bobby takes a deep breath and stands rigidly.  
  
* _ John gropes a bit, kissing him fiercley. his hand moving to work on undoing the pants.  
  
* `^` Bobby gasps in surprise, but is quickly overcome by lust and kissing back just as fiercely.  
  
* _ John likes that, battling for dominance like he doesn't care who wins as long as there is a fight. Ridding Bobby of his pants.  
  
* `^` Bobby gives him the fight he wants, stepping out of his pants.  
  
* _ John gets rid of anything else for him, and then pulling him close in a flurry of all-consuming lust.  
  
* `^` Bobby gets all caught up in it, his hands moving frantically to touch as much of John as possible.  
  
* _ John does too, groping and stroking everything. like he is really good naturally, not that experienced.  
  
* `^` Bobby is a little more awkward, but good enough. He seems to have a bit of experience.  
  
* _ John will tease him about rogue later. pushing him back on the bed to continue this.  
  
* `^` Bobby does the fight for dominance thing, but not like he really wants it, more because he feels that he should.  
  
* _ John likes that. pinning him down and fighting him into some semblance of submission, starting to stretch him out.  
  
* `^` Bobby widens his eyes, a little worried, but gives into it.  
  
* _ John decides against, and keeps his fingers in there, searching for his prostate, while lowering his mouth to lick along Bobby's erection and back.  
  
* `^` Bobby closes his eyes and moans, enjoying that more then he expected he would. Relaxing a bit.  
  
* _ John takes it down his throat, sucking and nipping faintly  
  
* `^` Bobby gasps, moving his hips into it a little and reaching down to touch John's hair.  
  
* _ John is vaguley aware that he has another class soon but would cut it for this in a heartbeat. Moving a bit faster and pressing into the hands, his hands sliding across Bobby's thighs.  
  
* `^` Bobby has never been with someone this good, before. And murmurs a warning before coming rather quickly.  
  
* _ Pyro swallows it all and moves up to kiss him passionatley again.  
  
* `^` Bobby kisses back, murmuring against his lips and caressing his back.  
  
* _ Pyro strokes Bobby's chest, wondering if he'll reciprocate anything or that he'll have to take more action himself just now.  
  
* `^` Bobby rolls Pyro on to his back, then slips off the bed onto his knees in a way that makes everything easy to get to. And awkwardly at first, makes an attempt at returning the favor.  
  
* _ Pyro is faintly encouraging, he needs it at this point, his fingers twining in Bobby's hair. thinking things could be really interesting once Bobby gets a bit more confidant and they play with ice and fire in this manner.  
  
* `^` Bobby's breath is cooler than average, even if he's not trying. He gets the hang of this, and moves a bit faster.  
  
* _ John likes the coldness, moaning loudly. Not too far off.  
  
* `^` Bobby squeezes his hips as he continues his attentions.  
  
* _ John doesn't really bother with a warning, coming into Bobby's mouth.  
  
* `^` Bobby is a little surprised at first, but manages to get atleast most of it.  
  
* _ John smirks faintly, but more like he thinks Bobby will get the hang of it, or he hopes so anyway.  
  
* `^` Bobby crawls back up onto the bed, now not sure what to do..  
  
* _ John strokes his side idly, nuzzling his shoulder, and then gets up, dresses, and goes, late and mussed, to class.  
  
* Disconnected  
  
Session Close: Sat May 10 02:18:26 2003 


End file.
